Printed prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,328, 3,817,259, 3,821,960, 3,S74,392, 4,153,063, 4,161,953, 4,183,364, 4,250,898, 4,343,317, 4,392,501, 4,483,353, 4,557,280 and 4,622,982.
Yet additional prior art includes Greek patent 49,337, dated Feb. 28, 1974, relating to processing of green tobacco leaves, Greek patent 53,820, dated Jan. 12, 1976, relating to processing of green tobacco leaves, Greek patent 53,819, dated Jan. 12, 1976, relating to processing of green tobacco leaves, Greek patent 56,850, dated Oct. 9, 1978 and Greek patent 61,221, dated Oct. 9, 1978 relating to processing of green tobacco leaves to remove harmful substances therefrom.
Also known to Applicant are the following textbooks: Organic Chemistry by N. E. Alexandrou and A. G. Barboli, 3rd Edition, printed 1981 at Thessalonica, Greece, Chemistry of Foods by S. Galanos, Vol. 4, page 62, page 90 and 92, printed at Athens, Greece, 1950, Special Agriculture Tobacco by A. Sficas, pages 518, 521 and 444, published at Thessalonica, Greece, General & Special Pharmacology & Toxicology by W. Forth, D. Henschler and W. Rummel, date unknown, Organic Chemistry, 2nd Edition, by L. and M. Fieser, page 566, published in London, 1953, and Inorganic Chemistry, published in 1964 by HolmanViberg.